Is It ReallyParadise?
by InuLover93
Summary: Tsume, Toboe, Kiba, and Hige venture together in search of what no one knows really exists can they find it or will they end up like all the others who've gone so far...?


_Disclaimer- Hey I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters though that would be totally awesome...well enjoy the story and review!!!_

_Chapter 1_

The wind whipped through the trees shaking the leaves with its fury. The stream nearby gurgled as it passed over the rocks. In the middle of the stream stood a large dog looking creature with shaggy brown hair of many different shades. He was focused on his task of trying to catch the fish that swam around his legs and back again. He raised his paw and swiped down to come up empty clawed. He then tried snapping at them with his teeth only to come up wet. "Damn, how the hell do you catch these things!" he yelled at the sky and jumped when he heard it answer.

"If you want to catch a fish you got to try it like this," the grey dog looking creature said as he swiped a fish out of the water and onto dry land where he attacked it with his teeth. The young wolf mimicked his movements and caught himself a medium sized fish.

"Gee thanks," he muttered around the fish in his teeth.

"The name's Tsume," he muffled as he tore at his fish.

"I'm Toboe", the young pup answered.

"So what are you doing out here without your pack?" Tsume asked continuing with his fish.

"Pack?" Toboe looked up blood hanging from his jaws making him look rather savage.

"You're a wolf, wolves have packs, where's yours?" Tsume questioned again.

"I'm a- a wolf?" he stammered.

"What did you think you were?" Tsume laughed at the pup's discomfort.

"A dog what else?" he stated staring at Tsume with great interest. Tsume just laughed and kept eating. "So if you're so smart where's your pack?" Toboe snapped.

"I-uh-am abandoned", he stammered quickly finishing his fish. The peace was shattered as shots drove into the ground. "Run!" Tsume yelled running up the side of the embankment and into the woods. Toboe was hot on his heel as the old man and his black dog came into the clearing where the wolves had been.

"Almost got em Blue", the old man sighed patting the dogs head. The dog wined and shifted into the scratching.

"Tsume wait!", Toboe yelled sliding to a stop.

"What do you want runt!" he yelled back.

"Why are we running, where are we running?" Toboe asked taking a step forward.

"I'm going home; I don't give a damn where you go." Tsume stated and started to walk away.

"Wait I-I where am I supposed to go?" he asked his voice growing faint and sad. "I don't have a home anymore, no one to be with."

"Like I care where you go runt." Tsume yelled as he loped away. Toboe not knowing what else to do ran after him. Tsume ran down a steep embankment and into the outskirts of the city, he ran clear through to the lonely tree that stood in the middle of the city. He changed into a human before Toboe's eyes so Toboe did the same. He stopped and began to talk to the rest of the men standing there. "What's going on?" he asked staring in the hole in the tree trunk.

"We found this dog it looks dead or about," a skinny man explained pointing at the bloody white coat of another wolf.

"It's not dead", Tsume stated staring at the man.

"But he look at him," the man stammered.

"Grab him and pull him out," Tsume said pointedly. The man did as he was told and grabbed the wolf's back leg and pulled. Kiba's eyes shot open and he lunged out of the hole and had the man but the throat before he could even scream. The white beast the leapt to the next victim pinning him beneath his paws where he snapped his neck clean with his teeth. Tsume shoved Toboe out of the way and took the total blow slamming him back into a near by building.

"Have you no wolf's pride," Kiba growled from his jaws in a voice only Tsume could hear.

"Don't you have any common sense to live, look you're half dead already," Tsume pointed out. Kiba jumped back and attacked again the managed to get his fangs around Tsume's arm biting down hard. He brought up his knife and hit Kiba in the head with the blunt end knocking him out instantly. Tsume scooped up the limp body and through it over his shoulder. "Toboe, lets go" Tsume ordered. They ran out of sight of the humans before running as wolfs to the woods outside of the city. Tsume threw Kiba's body into the stream and let the water run over his wounds. Kiba's eyes shot open and he howled in pain. "Damn it, hold still!" Tsume yelled. As soon as Kiba became still Tsume turned and began to walk away.

"Tsume wait! What about Kiba?" Toboe asked looking concerned.

"What about him, he can take care of himself," Tsume said only stopping for a minute.

"But he needs our help!" Toboe shouted.

"I don't need your damn help!" Kiba shouted shakily standing up. "I don't need it and I never asked for it!" he continued to shout.

"Don't say that! You know you need our help we all need each others", Toboe mumbled in a sad voice. "We're the only wolves in this region and we need to stand together," he stated stronger than the first time.

"Fine, come on and hurry up!" Tsume shouted and began to run back toward the city. Toboe waited for Kiba to go and started after him.

"I don't want your damn sympathy!" Kiba shouted back. Toboe ignored his voice and focused on him. He was big not as big as Tsume but big, he had short glossy white hair, the yellowiest eyes Toboe had ever seen.

As they reached the outskirts of the city both Tsume and Toboe assumed human form, Kiba remained wolf. "Well come on already," Tsume moaned.

"I will not degrade myself by resembling a human," Kiba stated. "You go I'll follow behind so it doesn't look like I'm following."

"Have it your way," Tsume yawned sticking his hands in his pockets and striding towards the center of the city.

"Get him! Get him!" shouts rang down the street as men dressed in gray suits attacked Kiba with guns and chains.

"Ki-" Toboe started but Tsume covered his mouth, "You want to get caught too?" Toboe shut up. The men drug Kiba away as he tried to fight but they had him securely fastened between the six of them. Toboe looked back to see them stuff Kiba into a large truck and drive away. "Shit", Tsume cursed. "They'll take him to the science lab for experimental testing."


End file.
